You think people change when they get kissed?
by whats-the-pika
Summary: Ash is on the plane ride back to Kanto heading home from Kalos and he thinks back on his last moments there.


**You think people change when they... get kissed?**

Summary: Ash is on the plane ride back to Kanto heading home from Kalos and he thinks back on his last moments there.

* * *

"Hey Ash! There's just one more thing!"

Serena had ran back up the escalator.

Was he just noticing how blue her eyes were or was she that close?

Then in the same second she was descending down again.

"Thank you!"

He remembered wanting to say something. He wanted to say thank you back. She has helped him just as much as she said he helped her and learned so much from her, Clemont and Bonnie.

He cupped his hands over his mouth for the sound to carry down the escalator. "Take care of yourself Serena! Bye! Bye!"

He thinks about what it meant to him.

It was nice and it was sweet, it tasted like one of the sweetest pastries she baked and it was warm and surprising. It made him smile but .. nothing changed? What had happened?

_"You think people change when they… get kissed?" _

_"Guess will have to find out ourselves."_

It felt like nothing people said would happen. He loved Serena. He was gonna miss her but she needed to follow her own dreams and so did Clemont and Bonnie; he would miss them all. But he was more excited for them then anything else. Thinking back on the montage of memories with each one flashing through his mind of what already happened. And elated at what was to come for them all. Kalos sure was an experience!

But he didn't feel sad. He didn't feel a longing. He just didn't feel any different than saying goodbye. But she kissed him? You were supposed to feel something? What he didn't know? But that's what they said. He never thought of it that way, he never thought of her that way; Not that he understood any of it at all but he knew what it meant. Just if he could put it into words….it felt like a thank you for everything; for a closing and a goodbye. Nothing changed. Was that strange?

When did he even hear that?

Oh that's right, Misty told him that.

_"Guess will have to find out ourselves."_

Well he didn't have to find out anymore it happened and nope that wasn't the case but maybe it also just wasn't the…. person?

Going back to Kanto maybe that's what made him think about it. He was going home. Home felt like home. It felt like his mom and Mr. Mime, Professor Oak. Brock and Misty….Misty….did someone kiss her? He didn't know why that came to him. But it did and it felt like something just thinking about it and it wasn't a good feeling even if just for a second.

He knew Misty got jealous, not so much at him but just cause…..he didn't really understand why he just knew that it irked her and that made it fun for him to tease her. And oh he hasn't done that in so long! He loved doing that! He missed that! He was gonna tell Brock and Misty about Kalos and give them their souvenirs. Brock's from the Cyllage City gym and Misty's from the Ambret aquarium. Then he'd tell them about Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. He'd tell them about how Clemont's amazing inventions let him travel away from his own gym. He'll tell Misty about the Surskits and eagerly await for her reaction. They'll have a big dinner that his mom cooked with chocolate palooza for dessert, if he was lucky! And when they did, he'd tell them about the pokepuffs and all the magic of Kalos and all of the shops! And then he would tell them about the league! How he was so close to finally winning with Greninja! How he was the runner up and all about the Pokémon showcases. How he said goodbye to his friends after defeating Team Flare and how Serena kissed him goodbye and Clemont had one last battle with him before they all departed. All in the same breath cause it didn't change…anything.

And wait for all of their reactions to his stories.

That or they might not be waiting for him at the house this time. He was just hoping… Misty too maybe cause she did when they got back the first time but… she didn't the last time. So maybe she would again with Brock. But maybe not. He would call them anyway.

He would.

* * *

Authors Note: I was debating putting this as it's own separate story or just another chapter to "Party Dancecapades (Another View)" because the way I wrote this is the same. It's about the internal monologue. It really could have just continued timeline wise right after if I time skipped and jumped back to Ash's POV again. I could have just kept it as a second chapter. But I wasn't sure so I just made it's own thing. It's much shorter in length but still it completes what I wanted out of it. So I'm satisfied I could put it to paper.. well not actual paper but you get the idea :P.

So the reason I did this is cause no one ever brings this up. I don't know why but after Serena kisses Ash goodbye I keep thinking of that scene in "Where far art thou Pokémon". I just always imagine this happening in my head that yes he's oblivious but after she kisses him, obviously he realizes and I just thought even Ash would take a minute to try to process that. I felt this was very true to canon in a sense where nothing I said is romantic. He's just kinda processing it. There's a slight hint to a tinge of not feeling great when he thinks about if one of his best friends ever got kissed but that's also true to character cause Ash did get jealous when it came to Misty. Also please understand that this fic intentionally contained no bashing of Serena of any kind! I wanted to really emphasize the fact that she was extremely helpful and a great companion to him and made him learn new things about himself. If I didn't do that then I wouldn't be true to character. I hope you like my take on Ash's internal thought process. These aren't my strong suit. That's more dialogue drabbles but the idea came to me and I just couldn't stop typing. Please leave a review and let me know you think? :)

PS: For everyone who did leave me a review for my previous fic first of all thank you so much for your feedback! I would have responded but I cannot do that if they are guest reviews. So if the same people are reading this story. If you would like me to respond or have a question about what i'm writing, want me to clarify something or anything. Please leave me a PM message and I would be happy to answer. My apologies I still do not know much about how works as I barley have used it in the past before. So bare with my lack of know how on that. Also I do plan on posting more frequently I have a lot of writing from other sites like tumblr (my url there is dove-cotes) etc that I want to transfer over here. So if you like my writing follow so you don't miss out. Again thanks very much for the reviews they are really appreciated and help me be a better writer :)


End file.
